


Unforgiven

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Given a second chance through reincarnation, he becomes a better person. Unfortunately, sometimes your past won’t be forgiven, no matter how hard you try. [Reincarnation AU]





	Unforgiven

“You adopted Law?” Fifteen year old Rocinante asked his older brother, both in shock and in confusion.

“His family was in a car accident,” The seventeen year old informed. “Both of his parents and his younger sister died,”

Two year old Law waddled over to Doflamingo, happily babbling in a mix of baby language and a couple actual words here and there. 

“You know that once he becomes thirteen, he’ll remember,” Rocinante warned.

Doflamingo pretended that he hadn’t heard his younger brother say that. 

XXX

“Happy birthday to you,” They all sang. “Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Law. Happy birthday to you!”

Everyone cheered and clapped as the three year old blew out the trio of candles on the cake. “Yay!” Law giggled happily as he received a slice of his cake and messily began to eat. 

Doflamingo chuckled and grabbed a paper towel, gently wiping his son’s face. “Happy birthday Law,”

XXX

A thunderstorm raged outside. There was no electricity and the living room was only lit by a bunch of candles Homing, Mari, Doflamingo, and Rocinante had found. Law was wrapped in his blanket, clutching onto Doflamingo as if his life depended on it.

A loud boom of thunder startled Law, causing him to whimper in fear. “D-Daddy…” The four year old cried. “M-make i-it g-g-g-o away!”

“I wish I could, Law,” Doflamingo gently hugged the boy. “But I can’t control the weather. It’s going to be alright though. I’ll protect you from the storm,”

XXX

At five years old, Law had begun kindergarten. After the last bell of the first day rang, Law had excitedly told his family that he had befriended two older boys, Penguin and Shachi, one a year old and the other two years older.

Diamante, Trebol, Pica, and Vergo worriedly watched their friend grown even more attached to Law. They both shared the same thought. ‘Law will eventually remember and Doffy will get hurt,’

XXX

“What do you mean that you want me to stay away from Law!?” Doflamingo exclaimed. He was lucky that Rocinante had taken Law and his friends out for ice cream earlier or else they’d surely wonder what was going on.

“Doffy, you know that everyone will remember their past life at age thirteen,” Vergo tried to reason.

“He’s my son!” Doflamingo snapped. 

“You killed Corazon in the past life,” Diamante reminded. “He spent thirteen years planning his revenge,”

“And you cut off his arm,” Trebol added.

“Shut up!” Doflamingo yelled. 

But he knew that his friends were right.

XXX

Law was eleven. Shachi was twelve. Penguin was thirteen. 

Doflamingo knew that Penguin remembered, but the boy never said anything. It was the glare that he received each time the two boys came over now that told him that he remembered. But it didn’t seem like he informed Law and Shachi of his memories.

Doflamingo had managed to isolate Penguin from Law and Shachi. “Why?” That single word represented all of his questions but most of all: Why didn’t he tell Law anything?

“Captain is happy,” Penguin claimed. “In the past life, I haven’t ever seen him this happy, even after your defeat,” He let out a sigh. “Even if it’s just for two more years, I want captain to stay this happy,”

The words “two more years” rang through Doflamingo’s head.

XXX

“YOU BASTARD!” Shachi screeched on the morning of his thirteenth birthday. It was a Saturday but the young teen had ran all the way to the Donquixote household and threw the door open.

“Shachi-kun, what’s wrong?” Homing asked.

“Where’s that pink bastard!?” Shachi demanded.

“That’s no way to address Senor Pink,” Mari scolded. “And he’s not here,”

“Not him!” Shachi snapped. “I’m talking about Doflamingo!” 

“What’s going on?” Law yawned, walking down the stairs as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Ca—” 

Penguin had finally caught up to Shachi and had clamped his hand over the latter’s mouth. “Don’t…”

“Happy birthday Shachi!” Law cheered at sight of his friend.

Shachi understood what Penguin was trying to say. Law’s happiness seemed foreign now that he had recalled the past. The Surgeon of Death usually only smirked, not beamed with excitement like Donquixote Trafalgar Law.

XXX

“Are you excited to be a teenager tomorrow?” Doflamingo asked.

“Yeah,” Law nodded. 

“You’re growing up so fast,” Doflamingo commented, hiding the sadness in his voice.

“Don’t worry,” Law told Doflamingo, having noticed the sadness. “You’ll always be my dad,”

Doflamingo smiled sadly. 

XXX

The next morning, everyone was setting up decorations for Law’s birthday party. Law stood in the doorway, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. He wasn’t smiling either. Rocinante noticed a hunting knife in Law’s hand and immediately grew concerned. “Law, put the knife away,”

But Law didn’t. Instead, he lunged towards Doflamingo, his eyes filled with hate and anger. Doflamingo didn’t move and let the knife bury above his hip, wincing a bit. “Law—”

“Shut up!” Law snapped. “I hate you! You killed Cora-san!”

“Law, I’m alive now,” Rocinante said. 

“But he killed you in the past life!” Law yelled. “How could you forgive him!?”

“He changed, Law!” Rocinante told him. “He’s a better man!”

“He’ll always be a monster in my eyes!” Law snapped. “The only damn reason he raised me was so he could manipulate me!”

“Law—” Doflamingo began.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Law interrupted. “I won’t believe anything you say!” He started to head back up into his room but stopped midway. “You are not my father! My name is Trafalgar D. Water Law, not Donquixote Law!”

Doflamingo didn’t feel anything as his mother helped tend to his stab wound. That pain was nothing compared to the ache in his chest. He had changed and tried to prove that he was different from the past life. But Law didn’t believe him and only saw the man that had murdered his benefactor in the past life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were in Law’s position would you forgive Doflamingo or not?


End file.
